All of Me
by life takes time
Summary: Everyday Seth see's the love that the people around him get to have. He wants it to, but refuses to take the risk of having someone fall for him, only to imprint on someone else. Then he meets her.


**A/N: I should be writting Always Here, but this idea would not leave me alone, so please forgive me if you are a reader of Always Here, and if you're not a reader of Always Here, become one. Enjoy**

* * *

Everyone is smiling as the newly wedded couple starts their first dance. They hold on to each other tightly, not allowing any space between then as they twirl around the large dance floor under the stars.

I see Edward hold Bella tight, both of them looking as if they might cry because it's their little girl is swaying to the music in the arms of her new husband.

A frail looking Billy Black is smiling widely, I know that he is thanking his lucky stars the he was alive for this day. Charlie is standing next him, his hair is greying now and he is holding hands with my mother.

Even Leah is happy. She is talking to Kim's cousin Henry, her eyes are shining and she reaches out and "accidentally" grazes his chest. Leah always did know how to flirt.

I can't help but notice how everyone has their arms around the one they love; how everyone I'm close to has someone to hold.

I'm happy for all of them, truly I am, but sometimes it's tough being the odd one out. The one who doesn't have someone waiting for them, to fight for them, to love them. And perhaps I never will, I don't know if I'll ever imprint like the majority of the guys in the pack. But I know that if I do I don't want to have a life that will be abandoned; someone who I supposedly love to be abandoned.

Another song comes on. Nessie and Edward start to dance and Jake with Bella. Others start to trickle out onto the floor; Leah and Henry, the rest of the Cullen's, Quil with Claire laughing on his feet, even my mother and Charlie sway around awkwardly. Everyone is smiling widely.

Nessie catches my eye and mouths 'save me a dance?' I nod and offer her a smile.

As I drain another flute of champagne I realize that six glasses of that and a few, well more then a few, swigs from Embery's old, scratched flask requires a bathroom break sooner then one would usually anticipate.

I make my way easily across the Cullen's expansive backyard to get to a bathroom. As I make my way upstairs I notice all the pictures that are hung. They all look so happy, so united.

I finally manage to find the door that leads bathroom on the second floor; although I basically lived here for the months before Nessie was born, it's a big house and all the doors look the same therefore navigation can prove difficult at times when one is not the picture of sobriety.

I stumble on the way to the door. I push open the door only to hear a scream and feel a soap dish break on my face.

"Fuck!" I curse as I pinch my now bleeding nose.

"You scared the shit out of me with all that noise!" I feel a towel being pressed in my hand, but the bleeding has stopped now, due to my sweet healing skills.

I hear a breathless voice asking if I'm okay and look down at my attacker. I don't know her, but I recognize her from the ceremony, sitting in the back of the church. I think that she went to school with Nessie. She had brown hair but there was vibrant red painted through it and it was all piled on top of her head, tied together with a yellow ribbon.

"I'm so sorry!" she says, peering at my nose with shinning blue eyes.

"Nah, it's no problem." I say as I walk over to the sink and wet the towel.

She takes the towel from my hands as I clumsily try to wipe the dried blood that was caked onto my upper lip, chin and cheeks. She starts to wipe the blood off my face, thick colourful bracelets bang together on her wrist. It's nice, the touch of someone else, even if it is through the rough fabric of the towel.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Guess."

I look at her, with her wild hair, her dress is short, and the black fabric is hypnotizing; billowing in all directions with every move she makes, like waves. She's wearing a small silver locket in the shape of circle around her neck that hangs on a thin strip of black leather. Her tights are yellow, like the ribbon and shoes are no where to be seen.

"Well I don't think it would be anything like Jessica or Anne or Sarah."

"You're right there."

"What about, Juliet."

"Nope."

"Henrietta."

She scoffed.

"Prudence, you look like a Prudence."

She smacked my chest with the towel.

"Then I give up; reveal to me the mystical secrets of your name."

She sighed, "Gertrude."

"I didn't know you were an 80 year old woman."

"That's because you've never seen my mad bridge skills."

We crack up.

The next hour and a half is spent sitting on the Cullen's bathroom floor, except for a few minutes when nature called for both of us and we took turns waiting in the hallway.

She told me that everyone calls her by her middle name, Alexis. We talked about what she was doing after high school, the basics of my life. We found out that we had a mutual love of Harry Potter and history. We talked about books we were reading.

There was a heated debate between us about music. We ended up nose to nose as she defended a quasi emo eyeliner band. The proximity of her face to mine finally pulled me to reality.

"I have to go." I said quickly as I stood up, "Ness wanted a dance."

She shrugged, "Sure." She held out her hand, "It was nice to meet you Seth."

"You too." I said, helping her to her feet, her body ended up close to mine. I let go of her hand quickly and she darted out of the room with a wink over her shoulder and I noticed a piece of toilet paper that had a number scribbled on it in eyeliner.

I looked at the smudged numbers that could still clearly be read; 555-0519, wondering how long she had been clutching this in her hand. What would happen if I were to call it? What would happen if I were to run downstairs right now and dance with her? Kiss her?

I threw it in the trash.

* * *

**Chapter Two Preview for REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
